1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Blu-ray disc players, and more specifically, to implementing a web browser in the Blu-ray Disc Java (BD) platform.
2. Background
A function such as Blu-ray Disc Live (BD-Live) for downloading content over a network is defined in the Blu-ray Disc Read-Only Memory (BD-ROM) specification. An optical disc playback device (e.g., a Blu-ray disc player) for playing back content recorded on a BD-ROM or other medium is able to make use of the BD-Live function by executing a title that has been authored using a Blu-ray Disc Java (BD-J) program. That is, the authored title is a software package that includes various types of data, such as content data and programs.
The BD-J specification also includes a “Virtual Package” function, whereby original content stored on packaged media is read and played back simultaneously with additional content that has been downloaded and stored on a recording medium. Accordingly, the BD player gives the appearance of playing back an up-to-date, virtual BD-ROM medium. The Virtual Package function also includes functions for managing additional content as well as modifying graphical user interface (GUI) menus according to content updates.
By utilizing the above BD-Live function, the content provider that provides a particular BD-J title is able to keep the content included in that BD-J title up-to-date, even after a user has purchased the BD-ROM media. A BD player that plays back the BD-J title is thus able to, for example, download additional content such as the latest trailer clips, subtitle data for new languages, special footage, and games from a server (e.g., a Web site) provided by the content provider, and subsequently store such content on a recording medium such as a hard disk drive (HDD) or flash memory. However, in some cases, the BD-Live function can be achieved more easily by using a web browser in the BD-J platform.